


It's fate that brought us together

by Superwholock_slytherinmerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest Play, M/M, Modeling, Suicide Attempt, fates, merlinsexual, slight cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock_slytherinmerlin/pseuds/Superwholock_slytherinmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Arthur x Merlin (Clotho)<br/>AU | Modern AU | Magicverse<br/>Warning: Incest between the Fates, Mentions of Character death<br/>Rated 17<br/>Summary: Arthur lived a pretty decent normal life so far. He worked as a model, lived in a gorgeous upscale flat using his own money and had everything he needed. He was happy and satisfied. His 'normal' life was completely shattered when an amnesiac angel literally fell from the sky. He ended up taking him in without knowing that the angel he named 'Merlin' was one of the Fate Brothers from the Greek Mythology! How are they going to cope with the sudden drastic changes in their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fate Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up the Fate Sisters out of curiosity and suddenly the plot bunnies came rushing towards me!  
> ヾ(´^ω^)ノ♪ But instead of the famous 'Fate Sisters' it would be the 'Fate Brothers' (because I like yaoi >:P) 
> 
> I am aware that I made some mistakes about the Fates, I did my research but it was confusing because some would claim that Atropos is the youngest, while some would claim that Clotho is the youngest. I picked Clotho to be the youngest because Atropos sounds more badass than Clotho... so please cut me some slack. （´・∀・｀）ノ
> 
> THIS IS IMPORTANT!
> 
> I left out some important details on purpose because I have other plans for them in the future chapters!

                                                                                                                        .†.

 

The Fates have the subtle but awesome power of deciding a man’s destiny. They assign a man to good or evil. Their most obvious choice is choosing how long a man lives. There are three Fates. Clotho, the youngest, the spinner who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who chooses the lot in life one will have and measures how long it is to be. Atropos, he who cannot be turned, who at death with his shears cuts the thread of life.

 

The Fates are old and predate _some_ of the gods. It is not entirely clear how far their power extends. It is possible that they determining the fate of the gods as well. In any case, not even the most powerful is willing to trifle with them.

The three beautiful children were created by the universe to impose order over all the chaos.

Amongst the three of them, Clotho was the one who feels the most emotions. He was still learning the ways of the universe and is still not as used in doing his job as his older brothers were. Fates don’t rest, but Clotho finds himself often watching the mortals on earth. He was fascinated with them. He loved how mortals interact with each other and how they laugh and express their emotions freely. But most of all, he loved the way they love. Mortals are very powerful when they’re in love and sometimes, in special cases, they are able to defy fate just to be together. Clotho wishes nothing more but to experience love powerful enough that it can defy the Fates’ decree. But he knew that it wasn’t possible. Fates cannot leave their domain and they could never stop doing their job. Their fate ( _heh)_ was to decide everyone’s fate.

Sometimes when Clotho leaves his post to watch the mortals Atropos, the eldest would berate him about how he shouldn’t abandon his job just to watch the foolish mortals. But there are times when Atropos would just look at him exasperatedly and let him do as he pleases. Lachesis sometimes watches with him, telling him stories about the mortals before Clotho was born and Clotho drinks in the information eagerly. He loved his older brothers very much and he was happy with them even though sometimes they bully him.

There were no one else for the Fates other than each other so they treasured each other very much.

                                                                                                                        .†.

 

“You are very much fascinated with mortals, Clotho. What do you see in them that fascinates you so much? They are all just a bunch of stardust doing what we decide for them accordingly.” Atropos says one day as he sits down on the edge of their domain and joins Clotho in watching the mortals.

Clotho smiles at his brother patiently, “Even though they’re just as what you say they are, they still have their freewill and they use it to live their lives according to how they wish it.”

 

“Freewill is nothing but an illusion created by mortals to have a sense of freedom. No one has freewill. We decide everything for them.” Atropos replied sternly, watching the man named Hitler order his men to slay the Jews... just as they planned.

 

Clotho frowns at the sight. “I think you’re wrong, Atropos. We might be able to control the circumstances, but we aren’t able to control how they think and how they feel.”

 

“That may be so but at the end of the day, they still follow their fates. I don’t see how it is fascinating.” Atropos quirked his perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he turned to look at Clotho who’s gaze was focused on the mortal world.

 

Clotho gently shook his head “They are very wonderful creatures. Especially when they are happy and in love.” He says fondly. He waves an elegant hand over the view below them and it changes from Hitler’s time and turns further to the future. This time, it showcased a young family who just had a beautiful golden-haired baby. Both the parents were beaming with happiness at the sight of their new born son. Clotho’s heart warmed at the sight. He snuck at glance at his older brother to his if Atropos felt the same even just a little but his brother’s face remained as stern as ever.

 

“Look, they just fell in love all over again!” he chuckled. “What a cute baby.” He cooed, causing Atropos to cringe slightly.

 

“I really don’t understand what you see in them.” Atropos said, shaking his head disappointedly. “It’s just a bunch of mortals with a newborn. There’s nothing new or special about that.”  

 

“But it’s fun raising them into fine adults. Everyone ends up differently from one another and I find that fascinating...” he explained, “And also I envy their ability to age fast.”

 

“Aging is something many mortals fear. Why do you desire it so?”

 

“Oh Atropos, don’t you ever get tired of looking young? You’ve never aged a day ever since I could remember.”

 

“And so have you.”

 

“I still look like a juvenile! I’m sure I’m still going to age.”

 

“Yes, but not in a very long time. You are still very young. And once you reach a certain age, you will stop aging like us.”

 

Clotho pouted at that. Somehow he hated being the youngest. His brothers got to order him around and he was often their source of entertainment.

 

He tried to imagine Atropos and Lachesis when they were at his age.

He wondered if there was a time when Atropos would cry as he cut a man’s string of life or when Lachesis would cheat and extend a man’s thread.

 

“Have you ever been in love, big brother?” He asked, focusing his gaze at his brother. Atropos turned to him and stared with his golden eyes.  

 

“Yes.” He answered making Clotho’s heart skip a beat at the thought of his brother in love.

 

“I’ve been in love twice.” Atropos flashed him a rare smile, reaching out to caress Clotho’s face with his hand. Clotho melted into the gentle touch. “The first was when Lachesis was born,” he inched his face closer to Clotho’s without moving his soft caress. “and then the second was when you were born...” He said in a whisper as he closed his eyes before pressing his lips against Clotho’s waiting ones.

 

Clotho’s lips were warm. Atropos deepened their kiss and wrapped his arms around Clotho’s head. Atropos licked Clotho’s plump lips seeking for entrance and Clotho gladly welcomed him inside his hot mouth. He stuck his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth exploring it hungrily and leaving no place untouched. Clotho mewled and responded eagerly, prompting Atropos to intensify their kiss. They parted their lips once they were both panting for much needed air.

 

“I am in love with you and Lachesis.” He stated, gazing lovingly at his younger brother.

 

Clotho nuzzled his face on Atropos’ neck and breathed in the ethereal scent of his brother. These were the rare moments that Clotho treasures most. He was the happiest when his brothers gave him the affection that he so much craves.

 

Atropos stroked Clotho’s midnight black hair softly with one hand as the other circled around his brother’s waist, pulling him closer to his body.

 

“I love you too.” Clotho whispered, feeling very content.

 

Atropos’ lips curved into a smile.

 

 

                                                                                                               .†.

 

The next time Clotho came back again to the edge, he found that the portal still showed the same mortals when he was last there with Atropos.

 

This time, the new born baby was already a young child. He had grown more beautifully than Clotho had expected. He sat down again and watched the child with amusement. His name was Arthur Pendragon, and he was already 10 years old.

 

There was no time in their domain, they do not know how much time passes by as they did their work and they do not care. 10 years was already very long for mortals, but for them, 10 years is equivalent to only minutes in mortal time.

 

He focused his attention back to Arthur and watched as Arthur shielded his younger sister, Morgana, from bullies. The bullies were throwing rocks at Morgana, believing that she is a witch because of her peculiar eyes. Arthur stood his ground and bravely used his young body to keep his beloved sister safe. Finally, the bullies got tired of throwing rocks and decided to leave. The young Morgana was shaking as she clutched his older brother’s shirt.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked weakly.

 

Arthur was unable to answer as he grimaced in pain. Morgana started crying.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, Arthur!” she wailed, hugging him from behind. She didn’t mean for Arthur to get hurt! She just wanted to get away from the bullies who was trying to hurt her! She didn’t think that they would actually also hurt Arthur!

 

“It’s okay.” He answered, gently removing Morgana’s arms around his waist as he turned his body to face the young girl. “It’s okay.” He repeated, smiling.

 

“You’re an idiot!” Morgana explained through her sobs. “Idiot!” she cried harder.

Arthur gazed at her fondly as he ruffled her hair. “Is that how you thank your hero?”

The young girl looked up at him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, before burying her face on his shirt. “You’re hurt because of me!”

 

Arthur hugged his little sister. “It’s alright, Morgana. It’s alright because I love you and I would do anything for you. This pain is nothing compared to how much I want to protect you!” he explained passionately as tears gathered in the corner of his sapphire eyes.

 

Clotho was in tears by the time the kids made it back home. He was so touched by how Arthur acted as a brave knight protecting his precious sister from evil men. Such a wonderful display of bravery and selflessness was a rare sight for him. He sobbed pathetically on his hands as his respect for the young Arthur intensified.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Lachesis and Atropos were hiding behind the pillars and watched him cry like a baby.

 

“Seems like our dear young one is enjoying himself more so than ever.” Lachesis chuckled, gazing at Clotho with his silver eyes.

 

Atropos sighed tiredly. He has been doing a lot of that recently. “He shouldn’t be that fixated with mortals. It will get in the way of his job.” He said plainly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Let him be.” Lachesis suddenly seemed dark “Our young Clotho is just lonely.”

 

Atropos glared at Lachesis before turning his golden gaze at Clotho. “He needs to get used to it.” He huffed in reply.

 

 

                                                                                                               .†.

 

 _‘This is bad. This is really bad.’_ Clotho thought. _‘I shouldn’t feel this way. I can’t. It’s not possible. It’s not permitted.’_  He panicked internally.

 

As time passed by, Clotho found himself watching Arthur Pendragon more and more. He watched Arthur grow up into a fine young man. Arthur’s physical growth was amazing as well, his face rivals Atropos’ and Lachesis’ and his body even though still at a tender age, Clotho was sure was sculpted by the gods themselves. He found himself head over heels in love with Arthur.

 

Although a bit of a prat, Arthur was very kind, loving, honest, passionate, brave and caring. He has everything Clotho can ever ask for and he wanted to be with him. He wanted to feel how Arthur love. He wanted to answer Arthur’s prayer of finding true love. Clotho realized with dread that he _needs_ to be with Arthur and be the one who receives his affection.

 

He knew it was wrong and it was forbidden to have feelings for a mortal but it’s too late. Clotho is already utterly and irrevocably in love with Arthur Pendragon.

 

Arthur was 17 years old and living alone in one of their mansions as he studied in one of the most prestigious schools in England. He was single and he never fooled around with anyone. He’s surrounded by many friends who loves him and everyone is attracted to his warmth brightness. If Arthur's time still had kings, Clotho was sure Arthur Pendragon would be one.

 

Clotho was so fixated with him that he was already abandoning his job. Atropos was not pleased.

 

“Clotho.” His voice boomed across their domain, startling the said man.

 

“C-coming!” He stuttered as he scrambled ungracefully to get up, fearing the wrath of the eldest of the Fates.

 

When he got to them, Atropos was standing in the middle of the hall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Lachesis was leaning on a pillar with an apologetic expression on his face. Clotho had an idea of what was coming.

 

“A mortal’s millennia of weaving.” Atropos proclaimed with a finality in his voice, leaving no room for argument.

 

Even though he knew it was coming, Clotho’s eyes widened in fear. A millennia... Arthur would be long dead by the time he finishes! He didn’t want that! He wanted to be— to watch over Arthur as he matures and fulfills his destiny.

 

“Please! Brother, forgive me! I won’t abandon my work again! Please...” He pleaded, almost close to tears. He didn’t want to miss Arthur’s life. He wanted to see Arthur smile once more.

 

Atropos only stared at him apathetically. “My decision is final.”

 

Clotho bowed his head in resignation. Atropos was the most powerful amongst the three of them. He could never win against him. Clotho glimpsed at Lachesis, seeking for help, but Lachesis only shook his head sadly. Even he couldn’t contest with Atropos’ decisions.

 

“Please..” he begged, falling to his knees. He couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Arthur again.

 

“You dare defy me?” Atropos asked menacingly, staring down at his brother’s pathetic form. “Stand and return to your post, Clotho.” He ordered. He was aware that he was being hard with his younger sibling but he had to do it. They cannot abandon their jobs. It is vital to the universe and Clotho had to understand the importance of his role.

 

Clotho whimpered and shook his head gently as he slowly stood up, walking to his crystal spindle. He stared at the golden threads he previously spun and his heart clenched as he was reminded of Arthur’s hair. _Arthur._ He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying as he started producing golden threads; unshed tears clouding his vision.

 

Atropos watched as Clotho went back to his post to work quietly alone.

 

“Don’t you think that it’s too much?” Lachesis walked towards him and spoke softly. “Clotho is young after all, you should forgive him.” He said, wrapping his arms around Atropos’ neck.  

 

“No. He has to learn how to handle his responsibilities.” He replied stonily.

 

Lachesis sighed. “He might end up hating you for this.” He warned.

 

That struck something in him. Atropos looked down on Lachesis and wrapped his arms around Lachesis’ slender waist. “I can’t let his feelings for that mortal blossom into something more. It’s dangerous.”

 

Lachesis locked his silver gaze with Atropos’ golden one. He narrowed his eyes and smirked as an idea crossed his mind. He stood on his toes to reach Atropos’ ears and whispered his plan enticingly.

 

Atropos’ grip on Lachesis slightly tightened. “And you say I’m the evil one.” He said, feeling a little scared of his younger brother.

 

Lachesis only giggled in response and kissed him on the lips.

 

 

                                                                                                               .†.

 

Clotho counted time carefully. Three years. Three years as passed and Arthur is now 20 years old. Clotho’s heart clenched. He’s missing out Arthur’s life. He can’t continue like this!

 

“Clotho?” Lachesis called.

 

He snapped out of it at the voice of his brother “Yes?” he asked.

 

“Clotho, that’s enough thread for this man.” Lachesis said, holding his silver measuring tool.

 

“What?” he asked in bewilderment. The man barely had 20 years. “It’s so short.” He commented.

 

“Yes, he is fated to die early in a.. what was it again?” the silver-haired fate wondered.

 

“Car accident.” Atropos answered uninterestedly. “He’s going to get hit by a car while trying to save a cat.”

 

“Ha...” Clotho blinked. It was ridiculous! Dying over a cat. He felt pity for the young man.

 

“Cut it, Lachesis. And hand it over here.” Atropos ordered.

 

 _‘Wait.’_ Clotho thought to himself. His hands frozen in place. He has felt this essence of life before. _‘Where?’_ He stared intently at the thread he spun. It seemed familiar. The essence of life felt so familiar.

 

”!!!” Clotho gasped in horror.

 

“Arthur!” he exclaimed, his grip tightening on the thread. No. No. No. He wasn’t going to let his siblings end Arthur’s life just like this! Arthur was destined for greatness!

 

“Yes, that’s his name. Now give me his thread, Clotho.” Atropos said as he narrowed his eyebrows.

 

“N-no” Clotho whispered.

 

“What?” Lachesis inquired.

 

“No!” Clotho cried louder. He stood up abruptly causing his chair to be knocked over. “No!” he said with more resolution as he cradled the thread in his chest. He willed the spindle to weave and lengthen the thread that he was holding.

 

Atropos realized what he was doing and violently threw the threads he was holding. He strode with angry steps to Clotho, who was weaving Arthur’s thread to a ridiculous length!. “STOP.” He commanded. But his command fell into deaf ears.

 

Clotho has backed away from him until his back hit the pillar behind their work posts. “No. You can’t do this to him!” He said trying to look braver than he felt.

 

Lachesis watched in surprise as the spindle weaved faster and faster as though it was in sync with Clotho’s heartbeat. _‘This is bad, if the thread gets any longer Arthur would reach immortality!’_ Lachesis thought to himself. He acted quickly, and used his measuring tool to severe the thread just barely in time.

 

“NO!” Clotho screamed as he saw Lachesis cut Arthur’s thread. A new emotion arose inside him, something he had never felt before; Anger.

 

Clotho materialized his staff out of this air. It was the same as Atropos’ and Lachesis’, It was taller than Atropos in length and it’s body was as thin as two fingers combined. It’s head was a beautiful craft that is shaped like a star with a gem in the middle of it and a glowing halo hovering above the star. They only took out their staff when there’s an emergency or when they are being threatened. And him taking out his staff in front of his siblings meant he’s going to be aggressive. 

 

So Atropos also took out his.

 

Blinded by his anger, Clotho blasted harmful magic towards Lachesis who was currently the most defenseless amongst the three. The blast hit Lachesis on the chest, it’s force causing him to fly several feet backwards. His body landed with a hard thump on the cold floor.

 

Atropos’ eyes widened in shock. In no time, he was crouching beside Lachesis’ limp body. He gathered Lachesis in his arms, worried about the damage Clotho caused on him.

 

“I... I..” Clotho could only stare in horror at what he had done. He had hurt Lachesis! All because of a thread! If- If Lachesis never wakes up... No! But only the three of them can kill each other using their powers. If he killed Lachesis Atropos would never forgive him! And he would never forgive himself...

 

“L-Lachesis?” he stammered, tears pooling on the corner of his eyes.

 

Atropos was eerily quite for a few moments. His silence terrified Clotho. This could be it. Atropos might kill him for this. After all Atropos and Lachesis knew each other longer than Clotho did. With shaking hands, he positioned his staff in a protective stance just in case Atropos attacks suddenly. It was the biggest mistake of his existence.

 

“So you wish to fight me?” Atropos asked coldly, his head bowed down. Clotho couldn’t see the expression on his brother’s face because it was covered with his long hair. “After hurting Lachesis, you still wish to fight?” he continued, “You would hurt your family for a mere mortal?” the hurt on Atropos’ voice made Clotho tremble with guilt.

 

“B-but..” he tried to speak but he couldn’t find his voice. Something wet was flowing down his cheeks; he realized then that he was weeping silently.

 

“But nothing.” Atropos gently laid Lachesis’ body down and stood up in his tallest height, looking more powerful than ever. “You have chosen that mortal over your siblings.” He said coolly, but inside, his heart was breaking to pieces. He wouldn’t show it. Not to anyone; especially to Clotho.

 

“Brother.. I’m” _Sorry_ was left unspoken. He was done for. Atropos was going to kill him.

 

“I am not going to kill you.” Atropos spoke, as though he read what was on Clotho’s mind. “I am not heartless like you are. I care about my brothers with all my heart.”

 

Atropos’ words hurt. It cut like a dull dagger through his chest. He loved them, he loved them so much.

 

“Therefore I am banishing you.”

 

Clotho almost fainted. He planted his staff on the ground and hand on to it for support. This wasn’t happening.

 

“From now on, Clotho the spinner, you are no longer one of the Fates.” He said, his voice as steady as he looked. “You are banished to earth to live as a mortal. But as punishment, you will be unable to die nor will you ever age. You will watch your loved ones age and die and go through it for all eternity.”

 

At that moment, Clotho wished with all his existence that Atropos just killed him. The fate his brother had given him was worse than dying.

 

Atropos swung his staff to the right and Clotho’s long black hair literally rose upwards and then fell to the ground with another swish of Atropos’ staff. His hair was cut short!

 

With a flash of white light and a loud explosion, Clotho was no longer a Fate.

 

                                                                                                               .†.

 

Falling. He was falling down in a very fast speed.

 

                                                                                                               .†.

 

When he opened his eyes again it was darkness. And he felt something strange under him... was is grass?

 

And then it dawned on him

 

He was on earth. He took a deep breath before he wept silently for hours, unmoving.

 

By the time he opened his eyes again, it was bright. He sat up slowly, his body hurt all over! And his stomach was clenching painfully... What was happening to him?! All these sensations were new to him and he had never felt them before... why?

 

Huh?

 

Wait.

 

Where was he?

 

What was he doing in the middle of nowhere?

 

The more he thought, the more pain he felt.

 

 _He?_ Who was he?

 

Oh

 

What was his name?

 

Where was he from?

 

How old was he?

 

He couldn’t remember anything.

 

Suddenly there was a voice behind him and the grass was rustling underneath someone’s feet. He couldn’t turn his head; he was petrified in place.

 

“Damn that Morgana tricked me again.” The voice said, whoever it belonged to sounded annoyed. “There’s nothing here!” the man exclaimed.

 

Then everything fell silent. He knew that the man had noticed him. He felt foot steps rapidly approaching him as though the person was running. He didn’t know, he couldn’t see what was behind him.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” The man panicked. He was right behind him. He closed his eyes in fear and prayed to whoever was listening.

 

“Who did this to you?!” The man asked and then he gasped.

 

Then he felt the man’s presence in front of him.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw _him._ The golden haired man with azure eyes. He found him. He forced his hand to move and he reached up to the golden haired man’s face.

 

“Arthur...” he whispered. Before everything turned black. The last thing he saw was Arthur’s stunned face. 


	2. Merlin

 

Ethereal. It was the only word that can describe the man in front of him. Arthur’s heart has never beaten as loud as it was beating at the moment as he stared at the ethereal man.

 

The word Ethereal might not even be enough to describe him. Arthur was smart and he knew a lot of words in different languages but he really could not find a single word that can describe the beauty of the creature who was sitting on the grass in front of him. He kneeled down to have better contact with the man.

 

Even with the man’s eyes closed he was beautiful. And _naked_. He gasped. He tried to look away but he couldn’t bring his eyes to leave the man’s face.

 

And then his breath was taken away as the man slowly opened his eyes, revealing the bluest orbs Arthur has ever seen in his life. The man was the description of beauty.

 

They were having a photo shoot for a magazine Arthur was working for, in the forest and Morgana told him that they had a birthday surprise for him at the top of the hill so he climbed up here. He expected to see something ridiculous like horse or a cow or something ‘Morgana-ish’

 

He never expected to find an angel. Yes, angel would be an appropriate name to call him.

 

The angel stared at him with curious eyes before reaching out to touch his face.

 

“Arthur...” said the angel almost breathlessly.

 

Arthur forgot how to breathe.

 

           .†.

 

When he reached the set, everyone was stunned to silence and they seemed to have frozen at the sight of him carrying a beautiful unconscious person wearing only Arthur’s designer coat.

 

“Who.”

“How.”

“Rapist.”

“Where.”

 

Were the first words that were said to him.

 

Who – Leon

How – Gwaine

Rapist – Morgana ( _Arthur made a mental note to smack her head later.)_

Where – Percival

 

“I found your present...” he said pathetically at his gaping friends.

 

Gwen was the first one to react with sense. “I’ll call the ambulance.”

 

 .†.

 

The third time he opened his eyes, he was in another unfamiliar place. This time he was in a white room and it smelled weird. The next thing he registered was a bag dangling on a thin pole beside him and it was dripping in a thin tube. He dared to follow with his eyes where the tube lead and he screamed when he saw that it lead straight _in_ his wrist!

 

“H-Help!” he yelled. “Help me!”

 

In seconds the blue eyed man— ‘ _Arthur’_ he corrected himself, burst in the room looking for any sign of threat in the room. And then his gaze fell on him.

 

“Arthur!” He called in distress.

 

The said man was beside him faster than lightning. “What is it? Are you hurting? What’s wrong?” he asked all in one breath, his voice laced with concern.

 

He blinked twice at Arthur before chuckling softly. “Aha.. you should breathe in between sentences.” He said.

 

Sense came back to Arthur. He raked his hair with his hand with practiced movement and coughed awkwardly. “S-so, are you feeling well?” he asked, blushing lightly.

 

He nodded wordlessly then remembered the reason why he was screaming. “There’s something stuck in my wrist! It’s putting some kind of liquid inside me!” he explained, showing his penetrated wrist as proof.

 

Arthur would’ve laughed himself sick if it wasn’t the serious distress on the angel’s face.

 

“Relax.” He said, placing a gentle hand on top the angel’s dextrose-d hand. “It’s medicine to help you get better.”

 

His angel cocked his head slightly in confusion. “B-but it’s inside me! Isn’t medicine supposed to be consumed through the mouth?”

 

 _‘Has he never been in a hospital before?’_ Arthur thought. “You’ve never seen dextrose before?”

 

The angel blinked again. He looked like a little kitten! Arthur just wanted to pet him. He refrained himself from doing it, instead he grabbed the chair nearby, positioned it beside the bed and sat down.  

 

“Anyway, what’s your name?” Arthur asked, losing himself once again in those beautiful sapphire eyes. Damn, the angel’s eyes were intoxicating!

 

“I don’t know.” He replied sadly.

 

 _‘I get to name him.’_ Arthur’s mind whispered. What the fuck brain! “U-Uh that’s quite a problem.”

 

“It is.”

 

“How do you know me erm—“ he paused as he scratched the back of his head in thought. “You really don’t remember?”

 

“No.”

 

“Um.. What do I call you for now?”

 

He blinked innocently again. Goddamnit he’s really adorable!

 

“Merlin.” Arthur muttered thoughtlessly. What the bloody hell is wrong with him today? Merlin? Really? of all names? Morgana was right, he didn’t have any naming sense. After all, his dog’s name is Pen. Short for Pendragon because he couldn’t think of any other name.

 

“Merlin.” His angel echoed. And then a soft smile spread across his lips. “I like it.”  

 

Arthur was once again lost for words. ‘ _Merlin’_ was beautiful even when he wasn’t smiling but he was even more breathtaking when he smiled! For some reason Arthur wanted to grab that smile, put it in a jar and lock it up so no one else other than him can see it.

 

“So you’re Merlin.” He added, “Until you remember your name.”  

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin smiled.

 

Arthur’s heart almost jumped out of his mouth. “F-for what?” He asked, blushing up to his ears.

 

Merlin found it adorable. “For giving me a name.”

 

 _Dammit._ Arthur couldn’t take it anymore so he just looked down, covering his eyes with his bangs and squeezed his eyes shut, willing his heart to calm down.

 

“I brought food!” a voice interrupted the growing silence between them, much to Arthur’s relief.

 

“Whew” Gwaine whistled when he caught sight of Merlin. “You’ve got yourself a beauty right here, Arthur!”

 

When Arthur opened his eyes Gwaine was already all over Merlin, holding his hands. “What’s your name, love?”

 

‘ _Love?’_ Merlin wondered why was this man was calling him love?. “My name is Merlin.”

 

Gwaine was silent for a couple of seconds before he let go of Merlin’s hands and guffawed.

 

“Seriously?” he said through his laughter. “You have got to be kidding me!” He laughed some more.

 

“He’s not kidding you.” Arthur said, annoyed.

 

Gwaine’s laughter subsided after a while. “The team is complete then!” he said, mirth reflecting in his eyes.

 

“Merlin this is Gwaine. There’s something wrong with his mouth. It never shuts up.” Arthur told Merlin deadpanned.

 

Merlin nodded along, drinking in the new information.

 

“That’s mean, princess.” Gwaine teased.

 

Arthur cringed at the nickname. He wanted to punch Gwaine in the face but his mind changed when Merlin chuckled softly again.

 

“It’s like fate brought us together huh? All the people from the Arthurian legends! I never thought we would actually find a Merlin but here he is! It’s a fated encounter!” Gwaine babbled. Arthur was only half listening as he thought of how soft Merlin’s pink lips would feel against his.

 

 _‘Fate?’_ Merlin thought. He felt like he was supposed to remember something but his mind was empty. He can’t recall anything at all.

 

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing the doctor who examined Merlin earlier.

 

“I heard voices from outside and I figured you were already awake.” The doctor smiled. “Good evening, How are you feeling, Mister...?”

 

“Merlin.” Merlin said.

 

“Alright, Merlin. How are you?” The doctor asked, going closer to Merlin to examine his physical state.

 

“Umm... Can he go home now?” Arthur inquired, staring warily at the doctor’s hand which was on Merlin’s cheeks right now.

 

“Everything seems to be okay now.” The doctor stood straight and looked at the documents on his clipboard. “He is in perfect health. He only collapsed due to exhaustion. Now that he is all rested, he can go home.” He said.

 

“Home?” Merlin asked. Where was home? Why can’t he remember anything?

 

The doctor stared at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, home. Do you not know where it is?”

 

Merlin shook his head. “I can’t remember anything...” 

Gwaine couldn’t help but feel bad for the petite young man. Not being able to remember anything must be tough... wait, doesn’t he know his name? He said so himself his name is Merlin. Or could it be? .... Gwaine looked at Arthur and raised his eyebrow in question. ‘ _Princess definitely named him.’_ He thought to himself. It took him all his will power not to burst out laughing. This is not funny! Dammit Gwaine! ‘Merlin’ has an amnesia! It’s a very serious matter.

 

“Hmm...” The doctor’s face contorted into confusion. “We conducted a full body scan on you and there is absolutely nothing wrong with your brain. Your results show no trace of any brain damage or head trauma.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“What do you think it is, Doc?” Gwaine asked.

 

The doctor looked at Arthur who was busy staring at Merlin. “Mr. Pendragon?” The doctor called, Arthur turned to him. “You said that you found him unconscious in the middle of nowhere right?”

 

Arthur nodded.

 

“Then something must’ve happened to him that have caused shock emotionally. Merlin might have been traumatized and forgot everything. If that is the case, I believe that he will soon regain his memory. It could be recovered by simply hearing words that are often spoken to him or by him, or seeing a familiar face or hearing a familiar voice. When you guys get home, make sure you...”

 

The doctor then realized something. “What did you say your relation with this patient was again?”

 

“I found him..”

 

“That’s a little troublesome. I’m afraid I cannot let Merlin go home with you since you have no relation whatsoever. It is against the policy of the hospital.”

 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “He has no memories and he can’t stay here until he remembers, we have no idea when will that be.”

 

Merlin sensed Arthur’s annoyance towards the doctor whom clearly has no fault, so he decided to interfere before a fight breaks out between the two.

 

“Umm... Doctor?” He called. Everyone in the room focused their attention on him.

 

Merlin blushed slightly, feeling a little exposed under everyone’s gaze. “Can I go with Arthur?” he asked innocently.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot let you leave with a complete stranger.” The doctor spoke softly.

 

“But somehow.. I trust him very much.” Merlin blushed even more. He shifted his sapphire gaze to meet the doctor’s and pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone here.”

 

The doctor coughed awkwardly and averted his gaze, a faint blush creeping along his cheeks. No matter how hard-hearted he was he can’t possibly refuse those pleading eyes. “If you are so certain about this man then I may be able to pull some strings and let you out...” Merlin’s lips curved up in a smile. The doctor sputtered incoherently and coughed again to regain his composure. “But you have to promise to come back in 3 days so I can have your head checked even if you already remember everything.”

 

“Yes, thank you very much.” Merlin said.

 

Both Arthur and Gwaine released their breaths which they didn’t even notice that they were holding.

 

“I guess you’re coming with me.”

 

Merlin smiled at him.

 

Arthur’s cheeks went red.

 

 _‘So unfair.’_ Gwaine thought to himself.

 

.†.

 

About half an hour later after signing papers, Arthur and Gwaine (Gwaine came along upon Arthur’s orders saying there’s now way he’s leaving him along with a defenseless person; much to Gwaine’s dismay) came back to get Merlin from his room. Merlin has already changed out of his hospital gown and was now wearing one of Arthur’s shirt (which was brought by Gwaine from the set earlier) and pants that were both a little too big on him. The red button up shirt he wore exposed his collar bones and slightly fell on his right shoulder. With his tousled hair and sagging shirt, Merlin looked absolutely ‘ _fuckable’_ in crass terms.

 

“Are we leaving now?” Merlin stood up from the bed, sounding very keen to leave the hospital.

 

“Yeah.” Arthur replied, trying to hide his blush. He can’t think that way for heaven’s sake! He wasn’t a rapist plus Merlin trusted him so Arthur would show that he was worthy of that well placed trust. “We need to get you some clothes that would fit you.”

 

“These aren’t good enough?” Merlin asked.

 

Gwaine stepped forward and casually swung his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “No, you look incredibly delicious in that outfit.” He said, winking at Arthur as he dragged Merlin out of the room.

 

“Delicious?” Merlin murmured to himself. ‘ _Gwaine speaks oddly’_ he thought.

 

A vein popped out on Arthur’s forehead in annoyance. It felt like the following days would be very interesting. He looked forward to taking Merlin under his care.

 

There was something about the young man that Arthur can’t quite put his finger on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I can promise the next chapter in a few days (or even tomorrow :P) hehehe.


End file.
